Six Legged Cupid's Game
by Emmadehazel
Summary: Ada yang aneh dengan Neji dan Hinata! "S-Shino... ada apa dengan mereka!" / "K-kurasa... mereka tergigit serangga cinta!" /Canon/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Timeline : menjelang Perang Keempat Dunia Ninja, saat Naruto lagi di Pulau Kura-Kura

Warning : OOC, minim deskripsi, sedikit bumbu humor (garing), agak panjang (11 halaman A4), typos, dll.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Warna biru menyemarakkan langit. Tak ada putih awan. Tak ada yang lain. Namun, seberkas cahaya menyebar dari sebuah titik yang bergelayut di ufuk timur, merefleksikan kilau keemasan yang samar. Cerah, dan bersinar. Seakan menggoda gerombolan burung untuk tidak mendekam di sarang. Dan tampaknya berhasil.

Hyuuga Neji menyempatkan diri menghentikan gerakan taijutsunya, lalu tersenyum kecil memandang sayap-sayap yang berkepak dan menyeruak dari rimbun pepohonan.

Objek yang masih dia sukai hingga sekarang. Burung yang merayapi lantara tak terbatas, adalah penggambaran sempurna sebuah kebebasan yang diinginkan Neji.

Tapi…

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Neji-niisan."

Tersadar dari lamunan, Neji menoleh ke suara lembut yang memanggil namanya. Sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata, tengah berdiri dan tersenyum manis.

_Apa Hinata-sama akan berlatih juga?_

"Maaf, Niisan, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Neji mengernyitkan dahi. "Tidak, Hinata-sama. Apa kau akan berlatih juga?"

Hinata menggeleng, lalu melangkah mendekati Neji. "Timku akan mencari serangga Poruka di hutan Negara Api. Bagaimana dengan Neji-niisan?"

"Aku tidak mendapat misi apa pun hari ini," jawab Neji sambil tetap menatap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan _training ground_ milik Klan Hyuuga.

Beberapa detik bergulir selama Neji menatap Souke Hyuuga yang akan menjalankan misi bersama timnya. Menyadari itu, Neji yakin gadis itu akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, di Hutan Negara Api?

"Hinata-sama."

Gadis berambut indigo menghentikan langkahnya. Belum sempat menoleh, suara berat milik sepupunya sudah terdengar, "Apa tidak masalah jika aku ikut?"

Neji menunggu jawaban Hinata dengan tenang.

.

.

.

_Tapi…_

…belakangan ini Neji berpikir bahwa: melindungi Hinata karena kemauannya sendiri, bermakna lebih dari kebebasan itu.

.

.

.

Hinata membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum cerah, "Kurasa Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini."

Neji tertegun, lalu tanpa sadar bertanya lagi, "Lalu, Akamaru?"

"Akamaru selalu sehati dengan Kiba-kun."

.

.

.

Di Hutan Konoha, Aburame Shino menunggu kedatangan timnya sambil memperhatikan makhluk kecil berkaki enam yang menjadi minatnya. Beberapa serangga tampak merayapi batang pohon yang bahkan lebih besar lingkar pinggangnya (kalau bisa dibilang begitu) daripada lingkar pinggang Shino.

Pandangan mata shinobi berkacamata hitam itu mengikuti arus koloni semut yang mengikuti gravitasi.

_Oh, indahnya koloni ini. Penggambaran sahabat sejati yang sesungguhnya. Selalu bersama-sama dan bergotong royong. Hebat._

Lalu dia tampak sedikit terkejut saat mendapati beberapa bunga lavender yang sudah layu tergeletak di bawah pohon, di dekat kakinya.

Ah, bukan. Bukan terkejut pada bunga lavender. Tepatnya, pada sesuatu yang menempel di bunga itu.

Mengabaikan koloni semut yang berbelok ke kanan, Shino mengambil bunga lavender kemudian mengamati beberapa serangga berbentuk aneh yang ada di sana.

_Serangga jenis ini… termasuk langka. Bagaimana bisa ada di sini? Hm, mungkin tertiup angin._

Shino mengeluarkan kotak kaca kecil, membuka tutupnya, lalu memasukkan bunga lavender itu ke dalamnya.

"Aku datang, Taichou. Mana Hinata?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang.

Shino sedikit membalikkan badan sambil memasukkan kotak kaca ke dalam saku kirinya. "Belum datang," pemuda Aburame berujar, kalem. "Kau juga sebenarnya sedikit terlambat, Kiba." Shino berbalik lagi sambil kembali mengamati arus semut yang belum juga berakhir.

Shinobi dengan tato taring merah di pipinya tertawa kecil, sambil menggaruk punggung Akamaru yang memang… yah, berkutu. Lalu, dia berkata, "Maaf, tadi Akamaru menemui Pakkun dulu."

Ekspresi bingung muncul di wajah Shino. _Memang, apa yang dibicarakan para anjing? Cara membasmi kutu? Oh nooo!_

"Hinata? Neji, kenapa kau ada di sini juga?!" teriakan bernada tanya dari Kiba membuyarkan lamunan horror Shino.

Lagi-lagi Shino membalikkan badan dan mendapati duo Hyuuga yang punya status berbeda. Souke-Hinata dan Bunke-Neji.

"Aku berniat membantu kalian," Neji menjawab datar. Di sampingnya, Hinata menunduk, teringat kata-katanya tentang Kiba dan Shino yang menerima keberadaan Neji.

"Huh, kau pikir kami masih belum terlalu kuat ya?" Kiba sedikit kesal.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya misi hari ini," Neji memilih menggunakan alasan kedua. Tampaknya dia takkan mengatakan alasan yang utama. Jawaban 'Aku akan melindungi Hinata-sama' terdengar lucu di situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita berangkat," ajak Shino sebagai _taichou—_kapten tim.

.

.

.

Lima bayangan melesat, melintasi jajaran pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Di depan, Hinata sebagai pemilik Byakugan dengan jangkauan terjauh, memimpin jalan. Di belakangnya, ada Shino. Lalu Kiba dan Akamaru, kemudian Neji.

Neji takkan mengakui kalau dia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa ada tepat di belakang Hinata. Dia hanya bisa melihat gadis yang ingin dia lindungi dari jarak yang tak cukup dekat. Dia juga tidak bisa mendahului Kiba yang terlalu antusias dan optimis.

Kemudian, pemuda Hyuuga berambut cokelat dan panjang itu menyadari sesuatu. "Kudengar kalian akan mencari serangga Poruka. Apa itu?"

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu apa itu serangga Poruka?" Shino bertanya sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

"Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya," suara Neji terdengar samar.

Shino memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menjelaskan, "Kalau kebanyakan serangga memproduksi racun, serangga Poruka justru bisa menyerap racun. Tsunade-sama mengantisipasi persediaan penawar racun dengan ini. Bukan tidak mungkin musuh dalam perang nanti akan menggunakan senjata beracun atau sejenisnya."

"Begitu. Aku mengerti," gumam Neji. "Bagaimana bentuknya?"

"Bentuknya seperti kacang goreng," jawab Shino datar, tanpa menyadari bahwa tiga orang temannya sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"K-kurasa… kemarin Shino-taichou berkata bahwa serangga itu punya dua bagian tubuh yang bulat," Hinata akhirnya bersuara.

"Itu maksudku. Seperti kacang goreng, kan?" Shino menanggapi dengan tetap tenang.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Setidaknya pilihlah istilah yang lebih keren."

"Bagaimana dengan warnanya?" Jiwa penasaran Neji rupanya masih bekerja.

Shino berkata, "Bagian yang depan cokelat, sedangkan yang belakang: hitam dengan motif polkadot cokelat. Hanya serangga Poruka yang berwujud seperti itu. Takkan sulit menemukannya. Tapi kita butuh banyak."

Suasana kembali tenang. Hari sudah menjelang siang. Perjalanan lancar. Sejauh ini, tidak ada gangguan yang berarti. Paling-paling, Akamaru yang kebelet pipis, atau rambut Neji yang tersangkut di ranting pohon.

Tapi kemudian, seekor singa melesat menuju Hinata dengan tiba-tiba. Shino yang berada paling dekat dengan Hinata, tanpa ragu membawa jauh gadis itu; menahannya dengan kedua tangan di punggung dan lutut. Menggendong ala _bridal_.

Namun, karena posisi mereka yang ada di udara (melompati dahan pohon yang amat tinggi), Shino pun mendaratkan kakinya di dahan pohon terdekat. Kakinya menggesek benda berkambium yang dilapisi lumut licin, sampai akhirnya tubuhnya menghantam batang pohon yang keras.

"Taichou! Hinata!"

"Hinata-sama!"

Shino menurunkan tubuh Hinata dengan pelan. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ekspresi mereka telihat panik.

"Terima kasih. Maaf, Shino-taichou, aku merepotkamu," Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa," tubuh Shino meluncur ke bawah hingga terduduk. Dia mengatur napas. "Di sini memang banyak binatang buas."

Hinata berjongkok, "Apa tidak ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak, tenang saja. Bagaimana dengan—"

"HINATA-SAMA!" Neji berteriak, lalu mendarat di batang pohon yang sama. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia langsung memegang bahu Hinata.

Heiress Hyuuga menggeleng pelan dengan gugup.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu," ucap Neji sungguh-sungguh.

"Hei, Taichou. Apa kita perlu istirahat?" Kiba bertanya.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi sampai. Ayo," Shino pun melesat terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak lagi ada di paling depan. Kiba telah menggantikannya, mengandalkan penciuman yang tajam. Kini ia ada di urutan ketiga bersama Neji di sampingnya.

Gadis berambut indigo menunduk, merasa bersalah sekaligus berterima kasih. Mungkin jika tidak ada Shino, tubuhnya sudah tercabik singa tadi.

_Lain kali aku harus membalas budi padanya. Aku harus lebih kuat—ah!_

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan perih di punggung tangannya. Seperti sensasi terbakar, atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Hinata mengamati punggung tangan kanannya. Dan benar saja, di sana ada bercak kemerahan dengan bentuk aneh.

_Seperti bentuk setengah hati?_

Secara berangsur-angsur Hinata merasakan panas di sana menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuh, hingga ia merasa sedikit pusing dan pandangannya agak kabur.

"Hinata-sama, ada apa?" Neji menyentuh bahu Hinata.

"A-aku… tidak apa-apa."

Neji tidak berkata lagi. Dalam hati, dia merasa menyesal karena kalah cepat daripada Shino. Dia berpikir keberadaannya jadi tidak berguna.

Tanpa dinyana, pemuda Hyuuga itu merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Hinata. Perih menjalar dari pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat bercak merah.

Sama sekali tidak berbeda, Neji juga mengalami gangguan pada pandangan matanya.

_Sepertinya aku tergigit serangga beracun_, Neji berhipotesa.

Di depan duo Hyuuga, Shino melesat dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya, datar. Tapi siapa yang menduga kalau perasaannya sedang tidak enak. Nalurinya berkata ada yang tidak beres, tapi logikanya tidak bisa memastikan.

Shino sedikit mendesah kesal. Menyadari sesuatu, dia memberi komando, "Kiba, di dekat bebatuan itu biasa ada serangga Poruka. Segera ke sa—"

"YOSH! Kami akan mendapatkannya dengan segenap cinta!"

Shino sedikit terkejut. Suara itu… sangat berbeda dengan suara Kiba. Apalagi Akamaru.

"Hinaette, berkat kekuatan cinta kita, akhirnya serangga itu dapat ditemukan!"

"K-kau benar, Nejio, c-cinta kita… memang terlalu kuat!"

Kiba, Shino, dan bahkan Akamaru, tidak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk tidak menganga dan melotot. Di depannya, Neji menggendong Hinata dengan model sama seperti Shino tadi—_bridal style_—sambil tetap melesat, dan jangan lupa: rangkulan Hinata di leher Neji dan tatapan mereka yang penuh cinta.

"M-mereka… kenapa?"

"Woof?"

Shino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dan Akamaru, tapi langsung melesat, mengejar Nejio dan Hinaette yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Yang terpenting adalah serangga Poruka!" Shino berteriak sambil terus melompat.

.

.

.

Secara teknis, misi Team Shino sudah selesai. Serangga Poruka sudah didapat. Kini, mereka hanya harus pulang, kembali ke Konoha.

Tapi, masalahnya…

"Lihat di sana, Hinaette! Bunga-bunga bermekaran, warna-warninya mencerahkan taman ini seperti halnya kau mencerahkan hatiku!"

"T-tapi, bunga tidak akan mekar tanpa bantuan sinar matahari. Kaulah matahari itu, Nejio!"

Kiba terduduk di rerumputan sambil menonton adegan romantis (?) itu, tapi tetap saja, dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Ini sangat aneh, iya, kan, Akamaru? Kenapa mereka saling memanggil dengan nama aneh seperti itu? OOC sekali. Dan lagi, bukannya Hinata menyukai Naruto? Ah, sebagai NaruHina _shipper_, aku jadi sedikit kecewa…"

Akamaru menyalak.

Di antara bunga-bunga yang mekar, Hinata duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji. Lalu Neji memutar tubuh Hinata hingga berhadapan.

Tak lama kemudian, Shino datang setelah berurusan dengan Poruka. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka bisa melihat gerakan kepala Neji yang mendekati kepala Hinata.

"Astaga, Neji!" Shino pun melesat, diikuti Kiba dan Akamaru.

_BRUK!_

Shino mendorong bahu Neji hingga hal yang tidak diingankan pun batal terjadi.

"Hei, kau! Beraninya mengganggu kebersamaanku dengan Hinaette!" Neji menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"S-Shino…, sebenarnya… ada apa dengan mereka?" Kiba menahan lengan Hinata yang terus berteriak, 'Nejio, Nejio, oh Nejio~ Jangan tinggalkan aku, Nejio~'sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan ekspresi nestapa.

"K-kurasa… mereka tergigit serangga cinta."

"A-APA?! Apa itu?!"

Sebelum sempat terjawab, Neji sudah melancarkan Jyuuken pada Shino. Sambil menghindar, Shino berteriak, "Mereka jadi saling jatuh cinta! Kiba, ikat Hinata di pohon terdekat! CEPAT!"

"Rasakan ini!" Neji berlari mendekati Shino dengan Jyuuken di tangannya.

_Maaf Neji, kali ini… aku harus…_

Shino memejamkan mata. "Serangan kutu rambut no jutsu!"

"APA?!" Neji berteriak sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang terasa gatal.

"Akan kulepaskan jurus itu, tapi kau jangan menyerangku. Mengerti?" Shino melangkah mendekati Neji.

"ARRGH! "

.

.

.

"I-ini… mengerikan. Shino, jelaskan lagi!"

Kiba memandang kasihan pada Neji dan Hinata yang terikat di batang pohon berbeda. Apalagi melihat tingkah mereka yang saling meneriakkan nama.

"N-Nejio!"

"Hinaette!"

"N-Nejio!"

"Hinaette!"

"N-Nejio!"

"Hinae—"

_BRAK!_

"Diam!" Shino memberi perintah. Lalu, sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, dia bergumam, "Serangga cinta milikku lepas dari kotak kaca. Dan kotak kaca itu pecah pada saat… kurasa, saat menghantam batang pohon tadi."

"Hn? Lalu?" Kiba mengabaikan bayangan tentang serangga cinta yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

"Aku tidak menyangka efeknya sampai seperti ini." Shino mengeluarkan seekor serangga yang seukuran lebah. "Neji dan Hinata sampai hilang kesadaran tentang jati diri masing-masing. Serangga Maruta ini akan menggigit mereka untuk mengembalikan kesadaran itu. Tapi, mereka akan tetap saling jatuh cinta."

Shino pun mendekatkan serangga Maruta pada tangan Neji yang terdapat tanda setengah hati. _Hm, memang tidak salah lagi, _pikirnya.

"Ouch!"

Lalu, Hinata.

"Ouch!"

Selesai dengan tugasnya, Shino melihat Neji dan Hinata menundukkan kepala ke bawah, bawah, bawah… seperti orang mengantuk. Menghela napas, dia lalu menghitung,

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan…. Sepuluh."

"Ugh…"

"Engh…"

Shino tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

Hinata merasakan kepalanya pusing. Tapi sayang ia tidak bisa memeganginya karena tangannya terikat. Seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa lemas. Masih dengan pandangan buram, ia bisa melihat beberapa sosok di depannya. Itu… Akamaru, lalu Kiba. Eh, bukan. Terbalik. Yang berambut cokelat itu Kiba, dan yang berbulu putih itu Akamaru. Lalu, ada Shino. Sudah sangat jelas dengan baju tertutup seperti itu. Kemudian…

_DEG!_

_Orang itu… dia… kenapa membuat jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini? Ah… Bukannya dia… N-Neji… niisan?_

"Oi, Shino! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau mengikatku dan juga Hinata-sama?!" Orang yang sedang dipandangi Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak pada Shino.

Shino berdehem, lalu bersiap dengan kuliahnya, "Kalian tergigit serangga cinta. Serangga itu lepas dari kotaknya. Dan serangga itu, telah menggigit kalian berdua dalam kurun waktu lima menit. Jadi, kalian saling jatuh cinta sampai hilang kesadaran. Sekarang kesadaran kalian sudah kembali berkat serangga Maruta. Tapi kalian belum bisa menggunakan ninjutsu maupun genjutsu."

"Shino, kau berbelit-belit!" Kiba gemas.

"Intinya, kalian dalam masa pemulihan," Shino berdiri, lalu membalikkan badan. "Asal kalian tahu saja, efek serangga cinta tadi sangat mengerikan. Jadi, aku harus mengikat kalian seperti itu."

Neji menggeram. "Seharusnya kau bunuh saja serangga itu!"

"Tidak bisa." Shino pun membayangkan akan mendapatkan hadiah istimewa dari ayahnya karena telah mendapatkan serangga cinta yang amat langka. Lagi pula, seorang Shino membunuh serangga? Bermimpi sajalah, Neji.

Lalu, masalah sekarang adalah, serangga itu hilang. Selain itu...

"S-Shino-kun, sampai kapan efek serangga itu berlangsung?" tanya Hinata. Dia masih merasakan jantungnya seperti meledak dan wajahnya memanas karena ada Neji tak jauh darinya.

Shino sedikit tercengang menyadari sesuatu, lalu kembali menghadap Neji dan Hinata. "Maaf, Neji, Hinata. Untuk menghentikan efek serangga cinta, kalian harus… berciuman tepat saat pergantian sore dan malam!" Lagi-lagi jawaban yang kurang nyambung.

"Apa kau gila! Itu tidak senonoh!" Kealiman Neji pun keluar.

"Benar, Shino. Itu gila. Lagi pula, kenapa malah harus berciuman?" Kiba sama sekali tidak habis pikir.

"Ciuman itu diibaratkan titik puncak sebuah perasaan cinta. Jika sudah melewati titik puncak, maka efek akan sama sekali hilang. Dan perasaan kalian akan kembali seperti semula," Shino menjelaskan, diiringi tebaran bunga mawar yang entah datang dari mana.

"Mana mungkin!" Neji masih terus protes, sementara Hinata sudah pingsan dengan wajah merah.

"Tapi kalau tidak, kalian akan terus jatuh cinta dengan tidak wajar, sampai satu tahun ke depan."

Tidak wajar? Ah, Neji baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi matanya terus berusaha untuk terpaut pada Hinata. "Ini gila…." _Seksi banget, booo. _Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Neji jika seandainya dia bukan orang yang 'suci'.

Shino membelakangi Neji dan Hinata. "Kalian tidak akan berbuat di luar batas selama masih terikat seperti itu. Dan sekarang… aku harus mencari serangga cinta yang hilang. Huuuft, sayang sekali kalian belum bisa menggunakan byakugan. Bau serangga itu juga tidak menyengat. Akan sulit menemukannya."

Kiba pun tersinggung mendengar perkataan Shino. "Apa kau meremehkan penciumanku dan Akamaru hah?"

"Bukan begitu, Kiba. Tapi serangga itu memang hampir tidak berbau."

"Kalau begitu, adakan saja sayembara. Kalau yang menemukan perempuan, maka kau jadikan pacar. Tapi kalau laki-laki, kau jadikan seme!" Kiba menjawab dengan ngawur.

"Kau kira ini kisah Cinderella!"

"Bodoh! Serangga jauh berbeda dengan sepatu!"

Shino membenahi kacamatanya. "Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan. Aku akan tetap mencarinya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tadi aku temukan dia di bunga lavender yang sudah layu. Jadi, kupikir aku bisa menemukannya lagi di benda yang sama."

"Dan kau juga berpikir aku tidak bisa mencium bunga lavender? Aku ikut denganmu," Kiba masih tidak terima karena dianggap tidak berguna—secara tidak langsung.

"Baiklah."

"Ayo, Akamaru!"

"Woof, woof!"

Dengan itu, Kiba dan Shino pun pergi menelusuri tempat-tempat yang dilewati tadi, setidaknya sampai tempat di mana Hinata diserang singa.

Sementara itu, Neji memandangi Hinata tanpa berkedip dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Dan kalau lebih diperhatikan lagi, ada rona merah di pipinya.

_Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari Hinata-sama._

.

.

.

"Oi, Shino. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan penjelasanmu tentang serangga cinta itu."

Posisi matahari tidak lagi di atas kepala. Kini, bayang-bayang menjurus ke arah timur. Sore hampir turun, dan itu memaksa Shino mempercepat pencarian serangga cinta.

Kiba melirik Shino sambil diam-diam membunuh kutu yang ada di tubuh Akamaru.

"Apa yang masih belum jelas?" dari depan, Shino menyahut.

"Hm, apa ya? Bentuknya, cara kerjanya sampai bisa membuat dua orang saling jatuh cinta... lalu, efeknya?"

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan," ujar Shino, "tapi tetap waspada dengan bau bunga lavender."

"Hn."

Shino berdeham. "Serangga cinta termasuk langka bahkan di kalangan Klan Aburame. Walaupun bukan jenis serangga penghancur, tapi banyak yang menginginkannya untuk dijadikan peliharaan."

Sejak mengenal sahabat Aburame-nya, Kiba sudah paham bahwa hubungan orang itu dengan serangga sama saja dengan hubungannya dengan Akamaru. Bahkan, Shino memberi nama ratusan serangga itu. Yang Kiba tahu sih, cuma Kofura, Kopushi, Komure, Kononoka, Komiruwa, Konomo, Kogure, Kokoko, Koeoku….

"Bentuk tubuhnya seperti bentuk hati. Warnanya merah kecoklatan. Jika satu serangga menggigit dua orang dalam kurun waktu lima menit, maka kedua orang itu akan saling jatuh cinta. Masing-masing dari mereka akan mendapat bekas gigitan berupa setengah hati yang bila disatukan akan membentuk hati yang sempurna."

"Tapi, secara logika, harusnya kau yang digigit. Bukan Neji," Kiba berargumen.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja dia menggigitku, tapi tidak menggigit siapa pun sampai lima menit setelahnya. Lagi pula, tadi aku menggendong Hinata. Dan kemudian, Neji menyentuhnya. Mungkin saat itulah serangga cinta berpindah. Jadi, cukup masuk akal. Dan efeknya… seperti yang terlihat tadi. Dan, jujur, itu pertama kali aku melihatnya."

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memang berbahaya jika dibiarkan di alam bebas." Bergidik sebentar, lalu Kiba menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, aku mencium bau bunga lavender!"

.

.

.

_Sedikit lagi…._

Terlepas!

Neji menghela napas lega. Sambil memijit pergelangan tangannya yang kemerahan karena ikatan tadi, dia bergumam, "Tidak cukup kuat untuk mengikatku," sambil memandangi seutas tali yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

Merapikan rambutnya, Neji mendekati Hinata yang masih pingsan. Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata yang tak pernah dia sentuh sebelumnya. Kini, pemuda Hyuuga itu bisa merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang membuat perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

Jemarinya lantas menelusuri lekuk wajah sang gadis, hingga sampai di dagu. Secara lambat, Neji mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu memejamkan mata, dan…

_DEG._

_Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

Neji menjauhkan diri dari Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

_Hanya karena serangga itu… aku jadi kehilangan kontrol._

"Hoi, Neji, bisa bebas juga kau, eh?"

Neji membuang muka begitu melihat Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino datang.

"Eh, Hinata?"

Perhatian keempatnya segera terpusat pada Hinata yang terlihat baru bangun.

"A-apakah aku ada di surga?" Hinata sedikit mengigau. Kelihatannya, ia baru mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya. "Aku rasa, tadi aku dicium oleh malaikat tampan. Huuft, tapi sayang tidak jadi."

_Blush. _

Neji mengabaikan ekspresi aneh Kiba dan Shino sambil memanjatkan syukur karena sinar matahari sore telah menyamarkan ronanya.

Menghela napas, Shino mendekati Hinata dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi gadis itu. "Kurasa Hinata sudah baik-baik saja," gumam Shino, kemudian dia menoleh pada Neji. "Kau juga sepertinya sama, Neji. Sekarang, segera putuskan tentang yang tadi. Senja hampir turun." Matanya yang terhalangi kacamata hitam melirik pada awan di ufuk barat yang diselubungi warna merah.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu, tentang hal konyol yang harus dilakukan saat senja untuk menghentikan efek serangga cinta?"

"H-hal konyol…," suara lembut Hinata menanggapi pertanyaan Neji. Untungnya, meskipun wajahnya sudah merona, ia tidak pingsan lagi.

Sementara itu, tiga anggota Tim 8 yang lain hanya diam, menunggu keputusan duo Hyuuga yang menguarkan aura kegalauan.

_Kalau aku membiarkan ini, Hinata-sama akan terus memiliki perasaan cinta kepadaku selama satu tahun ke depan. Itu akan membuatnya menderita, karena Hinata-sama menyukai Naruto. Tapi, menciumnya juga bukan ide yang bagus._

Neji menatap Hinata, lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-sama?"

Gadis satu-satunya yang ada di sana hanya menunduk, "Aku... t-tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Terlihat sekali kalau Hinata sedang bimbang.

Tidak tahan dengan ketidaktegasan Hinata, sahabat Inuzuka-nya langsung menggeram, "Sebentar lagi senja! Kalau kalian memang ingin menghilangkan efek serangga itu, segeralah mengambil keputusan!"

"Sudahlah, Kiba," Shino menengahi. "Yang kukhawatirkan adalah... khasiat serangga Maruta akan hilang setelah dua puluh empat jam. Perkiraanku, besok kalian akan benar-benar dalam penguasaan serangga cinta."

"Dan itu artinya, kalian akan terlihat gila." Kiba berkata datar.

"Penggunaan serangga Maruta secara berlebihan juga bisa mengganggu kelancaran chakra," Shino berujar lagi. "Aku takkan membiarkan mereka menggigit kalian terus-menerus."

Neji dan Hinata hanya diam. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian tadi karena mereka tidak dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar. Jadi kini mereka terlihat tidak begitu takut.

Menyadari itu, Kiba menghela napas sambil bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya, "Andai kalian bisa melihat diri kalian yang terlihat seperti orang kasmaran yang ada dalam melodrama."

"Begitu ya. Mungkin itu pilihan terbaik. Bagaimana, Hinata-sama?" Neji akhirnya memutuskan, lalu menoleh pada Hinata.

"Baiklah...," Hinata menjawab pasrah. Otot-ototnya langsung melemas.

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama... Aku minta maaf untuk ini." Neji bergumam sambil menatap matahari yang berselubung selimut cahaya. Kilaunya membiaskan warna kemerahan di kaki langit, lalu sedikit memudar setelah sampai di titik yang lebih tinggi. Gerombolan sayap berpasang juga terlihat melintasi langit di atas mereka. Kembali ke sarang.

Hinata menghela napas, lalu menjawab lirih, "Aku juga."

Sepupunya juga turut memenuhi pasokan udara di paru-parunya, lalu berujar pelan, "Hinata-sama, tiba-tiba aku memikirkan sesuatu," Jeda sebentar, hingga kepala Neji menoleh pada Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, "tentang perang keempat dunia ninja."

Hinata sedikit mendongak untuk melihat sorot mata Neji yang terlihat serius.

"Aku memikirkan tentang: apakah aku masih hidup setelah perang berakhir?"

Sedikit terbelalak, gadis Souke mengatur emosi sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Berada dalam perang, artinya berada di antara hidup dan mati. Kematian menjadi hal yang sangat dekat dengan kita. Dan sekali dia mengejar, maka kita takkan bisa lolos," jelas Neji sambil kembali menatap ke depan.

"Neji-niisan tidak akan mati," kali ini terselip ketegasan.

Neji tersenyum miring. "Begitukah? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu takut mati. Yang kutakutkan adalah..., tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Hinata membiarkan angin senja memainkan rambutnya, sementara ia merasakan denyut asing yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Beberapa ekor kupu-kupu tiba-tiba terlihat mengelilingi mereka. Sayap mereka yang bermotif indah memantulkan merah senja yang semakin mendekati malam. Jika saja tidak dalam keadaan canggung, mungkin kedua remaja Hyuuga itu akan langsung menyadari siapa pemilik serangga-serangga bersayap lebar yang mendekati mereka.

"Hinata-sama, jika aku mati, aku ingin kaulah yang terakhir kulihat."

Napas Hinata semakin tercekat. Heiress Hyuuga itu langsung merasa dirinya lebih lemah saat ia merasakan kedua matanya memanas. "N-Neji..."

Kini kedua tangan Neji memegang lembut lengan Hinata. Segalanya tampak berubah saat dia menatap gadis di depannya dengan sorot mata penuh makna. "Aku seorang Bunke. Melindungimu adalah kewajiban. Tapi aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang itu. Segala yang kulakukan untukmu, kulakukan atas kemauanku sendiri."

_Aku tidak merasa menjadi seperti burung dalam sangkar saat kau ada._

"Hinata-sama, mati karena melindungimu... Mati seperti itu yang kuinginkan," lirih Neji.

_Aku tahu kau menyukai orang lain. Aku janji, ini akan menjadi yang pertama sekaligus terakhir._

"Pejamkan matamu."

Kupu-kupu menyambut malam. Dan kedua Hyuuga itu tak lagi terpisah oleh jarak.

Begitulah serangga cinta mempermainkan mereka.

.

.

.

Tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang tahu, bahwa senja ini akan menjadi senja yang paling dirindukan.

.

.

.

Shino hanya tersenyum saat beberapa ekor kupu-kupu hinggap di jemarinya. Kali ini tim yang diketuai olehnya sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Dia melesat bersama Kiba dan Akamaru, serta Neji dan Hinata yang ada di depan, mendahului mereka.

"Ada satu hal yang terlupakan olehku. Shino, kenapa Neji berubah sampai sebegitu gilanya saat terkena efek serangga cinta?" suara Kiba tiba-tiba terdengar. Matanya masih tetap memandangi Neji yang sedang menggendong Hinata yang pingsan.

Shino berdeham, lalu menanggapi, "Baguslah kau bertanya. Aku takkan mengatakan ini kalau kau tidak bertanya."

"Ayolah. Jawab saja!" Kiba yang tidak sabaran mendesak sahabat baiknya.

Sambil tersenyum samar, Shino menjawab, "Ya, dia memang jadi agresif. Dan munculnya keagresifan itu... Hmmm. Itu berarti perasaan awalnya memanglah cinta."

Kiba sedikit terbelalak, tapi cukup sampai di situ. Selanjutnya dia hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Begitu ya. Hm, tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

Shino mengernyitkan dahi, lalu mempercepat lompatannya. "Bukan. Dia adalah seorang jenius. Dan dia terlalu jenius untuk menyadari sebuah perasaan cinta."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

#1 Readers ingat episode 232? Di akhir episode, Neji dan Hinata latihan bersama di suatu tempat. Saya anggap itu training ground milik Hyuuga tempat Neji bertemu Hinata di fic ini.

#2 Byakugan milik Hinata memiliki jangkauan terjauh, yaitu 10 km, sementara Neji hanya 800 m.

#3 Serangga Poruka, Maruta, apalagi cinta dalam fic ini sepenuhnya karangan saya. Kalau memang ada di aslinya, berarti saya emang lagi jodoh sama Naruto (?). Hm, sejujurnya, ada banyak episode yang saya lewatkan.

#4 Serangga Shino memang diberi nama lho. Ada di episode 185. Gila ya, sebanyak itu apa nggak lupa -_-

#5 Oh ya, jurus serangan kutu rambut juga karangan saya. *jurus nggak mutu* *plak*

#6 Menurut readers, apa penempatan Team Eight dan Neji H. sebagai main chara sudah tepat? Apa perlu diganti dengan Hinata H. dan Neji H.? Mohon bantuannya.

#7 Panggilan Nejio dan Hinaette beneran ada di Naruto SD (anime Naruto chibi dengan Rock Lee dan timnya sebagai tokoh utama) episode 17. Diceritakan, Neji membayangkan adegan film di mana dia dan Hinata terlibat cinta terlarang (?) dan mereka menggunakan panggilan itu.

#8 Kayaknya Kiba memang NaruHina shipper deh. Sering menggoda mereka sih...

Maaf ada sedikit spoiler. Maaf juga kalau mengecewakan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Saran dan kritik diharapkan. \( ^o^)


End file.
